HAPPY HALLOWEEN RATONCITO
by lizzy90
Summary: HHC. Estúpido león enfermo y masoquista-murmure mirándome en el espejo.  Me veía completamente ridículo, sería el hazme reír de todo el instituto. Emmett se burlaría de esto hasta el día de mi muerte.
1. Chapter 1

**_"Happy Halloween Contest "_****_  
>Título:<em>**_ HAPPY HALLOWEEN RATONCITO. RATING M  
><em>**_Penname:_**_ LIZZY90  
><em>**_Summary: HHC._**Estúpido león enfermo y masoquista-murmure mirándome en el espejo. Me veía completamente ridículo, sería el hazme reír de todo el instituto. Emmett se burlaría de esto hasta el día de mi muerte._  
><em>**_Pareja a trabajar:_**_ Edward/ Bella  
><em>**_Número de palabras:4947_**

_**Direccion del contest: **_http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 / Happy_Halloween_Contest

* * *

><p><strong>30 DE OCTUBRE<strong>

**POV EDWARD**

-Anda-musito-Hazlo por mí. Porfis, porfis-Bella estaba utilizando sus armas letales, pestañeo coqueto y esa faldita tipo escocesa que me volvía loco, combinado con sus mayas negras…

-Olvídalo- respondí, retomando el hilo de porque estábamos "discutiendo"-¿Dónde quedara mi hombría?

-Edward-mis pantalones se apretaron ante el bajo gemido que incluyo esa protesta, fruncí el ceño y apreso su labio superior entre sus dientes. Maldición, bella era irresistible sin darse cuenta y en este preciso momento estaba por ceder a cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

-Solo es un disfraz-musito haciendo un puchero.

-¿Entonces por qué no puedo vestirme de Freddy Krueger? ¿O el tipo de la máscara de hockey? O Mejor aún- dije emocionado-Michael Myers ya sabes ¿El de halloween? –ella me miro molesta-Maldición bella hasta estoy dispuesto a vestirme como el tipo paliducho ese de la película de vampiros-

-Se llama Robert-gruño ella-Y no esta paliducho, se supone que así son los vampiros-añadió petulante como siempre que alguien atacaba al actor ese, mugroso chupasangre, roba novias.

-Amor- musite tratando de sonar conciliador, yo no quería pelear con ella pero jamás en todos los jamases dichos por los novios mandilones aceptaría vestirme de un estúpido león, seria la burla de todo el instituto.

-¿Por qué no quieres hacer esto por mi?-pregunto y se cruzo de brazos. Sus pechos resaltaron en cuanto sus brazos se acomodaron bajo estos, gemí y quise golpearme, mi prima Alice tenía razón era un pervertido caliente siempre que se trataba de bella. Pero es que ella era tan sexy sin darse cuenta, ahora mismo parecía una de esas chicas súper calientes que salen en las portadas del playboy.

-Emmett se burlara de mi eternamente-respondí rápidamente cuando la escuche bufar. Pero me di cuenta que fue una mala idea.

-¿Y prefieres verme triste a aguantar las burlas de Emmett?-musito triste. ¡Golpe bajo!-pensé, claro que no, no me gustaba verla triste y mucho menos ser yo la causa de esa tristeza pero seguía firme en mi decisión, no, no y no, jamás me vestiría de león. Eso sería tan…gay. Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

-Bebé-dije lo mas dulcemente que pude, me acerque lentamente a ella pero cuando estaba por tocarla se aparto.

-Bebé nada Edward Cullen, si no quieres vestirte de león pues…-mire la expresión de furia en su rostro, me estaba gritando a mí, a su ratoncito, bueno jamás admitiría que me decía ratoncito en frente de alguien mas pero…-Pues bien-termino cruzándose de brazos nuevamente y dándome la espalda. Suspire de alivio, me acerque a ella y cuando estuve detrás suyo la abrace, ella no se giro ni recargo su cabeza en mi hombro como suele hacerlo en otras ocasiones lo que me indicaba que estaba enfadada.

-¿Amor?-pregunte

-Está bien-dijo ella-No voy a obligarte a vestirte de leoncito, es obvio que no lo harás, ni por mi-agrego, rodé los ojos.- Olvídalo no hay problema-musito alejándose de mí para sentarse en el sofá de mi habitación.

-Amor-dije de nuevo sentándome a su lado.

-Está bien-dijo ella-De verdad no hay problema Edward-murmuro y fruncí el ceño, en realidad estaba enfadada no me estaba llamando amor, ni ratoncito, tenía que ganar su perdón y sonreí porque sabía que no sería tan difícil le di un beso en la mejilla, coloque mi mano sobre su rodilla y cuando la estaba deslizando hacia arriba casi debajo de su falda…ella golpeo mi mano y negó con uno de sus dedos.

-¿Qué pasa?-me queje

-Bueno…-dijo ella mirándome fijamente-Yo no tendré a mi leoncito y tu no tendrás nada de sexo conmigo-enfatizo y supongo que mi mandíbula debía estar hasta el piso por que ella luchaba por no reír, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y un brillo maléfico adornaba sus ojos.

-¡Bella!-me queje y ella rio no pudiéndose contener mas.-¡No puedes hacerme eso!-añadí. Ella se encogió de hombros mientras movía su cabello hacia un lado dejando descubierto una parte de su cuello. Me desconcentre un par de segundos.

-Llámalo justicia-dijo ella cruzando sus piernas haciendo que su falda se corriera hacia arriba mostrando mas piel de la necesario, _o no…no cedas Edward, no cedas. ¿Dónde quedaría nuestra hombría?-musito mi conciencia-seriamos conocidos como el león cobarde, recuerda…el del Mago de Oz. Ya no habría más Edward-sexy-Cullen, no. Ahora seriamos Edward-tontín-Cullen. _

-Cielo eso no es justo-dije firmemente después de tener esa verborrea mental por parte de mi conciencia.

-Claro que lo es-dijo ella-Anthony solo quería que te vistieras de leoncito al igual que él, pero tú no quisiste aun cuando yo me he puesto todos los disfraces y babydoll que has querido. Agrego sonrojada al decir lo último aunque me sonó mas a reproche, pero no era mi culpa, Alice le elegía las pijamas.

-Eso es injusto-musite y ella se encogió de hombros-

-No desde mi punto de vista-murmuro ella-Tu hermano tiene cuatro años y solo quería que te vistieras como él para presumir lo mucho que su hermano mayor lo quiere pero al parecer no es así-suspiro-Como sea, tal vez Jacob si quiera vestirse de león- a la mierda con el perro eso, no dejaría que se acercara a mi mujer.

-Eso jamás-musite-Te prohíbo que te le acerques-ella rio

-Amor-musito y se acerco a mi-No puedes prohibirme eso, además el que me pidió que le visitara fue mi suegro-añadió, _mi padre…traidor_-

Pero…-mi frase se interrumpió cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió en dos mostrando al diablo de mi hermano menor.

-Bella-chico levantando los brazos para que mi novia lo cargara.

-Tony-murmuro alzándolo en brazos y besando su mejilla.- ¿Cómo estas cariño?-pregunto ella y Anthony le sonrió para luego enredarle los brazos en el cuello y acurrucarse sobre su hombro y sacarme la lengua mientras bella no lo veía. _Pequeño diablo…_

_-Es mía-mi hermano formulo la oración solo con los labios, no emitió sonido alguno pero aun así quería tomar su pequeño traserito y dar un buen par de nalgadas por desafiar a su hermano mayor. El me debía respeto, caray…_

-¿Estas cansado cariño?-murmuro mi novia y mi hermano asintió poniendo unos ojitos manipuladores que le enseño hacer mi prima Alice.

-Mucho-agrego exagerando en la "o".-La maestra nos dejo mucha tarea-canturreo-Pero me dio una estrellita por portarme bien-añadió señalando en su frente la dichosa estrella que cabe agregar no era nada bonita ni colorida más bien era de un aburrido amarillo chillón.

-Ese es mi bebé-murmuro mi novia y lo abrazo una vez más, Anthony sonrió satisfecho mientras yo entrecerraba los ojos. Maldición, el era su bebé, pero yo era su novio, su ratoncito.

-¿Me llevaras a pedir dulces?-le pregunto con una sonrisa mostrando su dentadura chimuela. Reí por lo bajo al escucharlo pronunciar la "s".

-Edward.-me siseo bella en cuanto el pequeño diablo frunció su labio en ademan de ponerse a llorar.

-¿Qué?-pregunto mirándola con el mismo puchero anterior de Anthony.

-Eres un desconsiderado tu hermanito es un niño pequeño-

-Pero…-me queje

-Nada-refuto ella-Vamos cariño tenemos que terminar de arreglar tu disfraz para mañana.

-¿Edward también vendrá?-musito inocentemente. Lo mire sonriendo.

-No-respondió bella por mi-Tu hermano es demasiado Egoísta para hacer eso por nosotros-

-Bella-musite-No es eso, es que…-

-Anda Tony, de seguro que Jacob si querrá disfrazarse-agrego, ignorándome por completo.

-Es un manipulador-musite al ver la mirada de tristeza que ponía mi endiablado hermano.

-Tiene solo cuatro años-murmuro ella dándome la espalda y saliendo con Anthony de la habitación él se recostó en su cuello pero antes de salir sonrió y me saco la lengua antes de dejar caer su pulgar de la mano izquierda.

-Debí tener una hermanita-musite mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama…

Esa noche después de que mi adorada novia se fuera sin despedirse de mi debo agregar, baje a cenar con mi familia, mi padre no tardaba en llegar y ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer vería un rato de televisión.

-Hola papá-susurre ya que al bajar las escaleras la puerta principal de abrió y mi padre entro para dejar su maletín en el suelo.

-Hola hijo-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Papi!-chillo tony dejando sus colores esparcidos por el suelo y poniéndose de pie para ir con mi papá.- ¡llegaste!-agrego. Rodé lo ojos y quise decir-¡No sigue en el hospital!, a veces me molestaba que la gente hiciera esas afirmaciones tan tontas. O quizás era que estaba molesto con el enano.

-¡Hola campeón!-murmuro papá tomando en brazos a Anthony, termine de bajar los escalones y camine hacia el sofá.-¿Dónde esta mamá?-le pregunto

-Aquí cariño-respondió mi madre mientras salía de la cocina limpiándose las manos en el delantal, papá camino el espacio que los separaba sosteniendo a Tony todavía y le dio un beso a mamá.

-Puaj-musito Tony seguido de una mueca.-Yo nunca besare a las niñas-añadió y mis padres rieron.

-Lo mismo decía Edward a tu edad cielo, y ¿Quién lo viera ahora?- me sonroje, no me gustaba que mi madre hablara de mis besos con bella.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi nuera?-pregunto mirándome, mis padres le habían tomado un gran cariño a bella y yo estaba más que contento con eso.

-Se fue hace un rato-musite-

-Me ayudo con mi disfraz-sonrió Anthony contento dejando ver su diente caído.-Y mañana me llevara a pedir dulces-agrego

-Veremos-respondí yo-Tenemos una fiesta en el instituto-

-O si-dijo mi padre-Es verdad, lo había olvidado yo mismo le pedí que les llevara las invitación a los Black, Jacob a estado enfermo y no ha podido ir a la escuela y como tu madre es la presidente de la sociedad de padres…

-¿Qué tu qué?-pregunte-

-Le pedi el favor de que ella las llevara-

-Oh papá-me queje-Black está detrás de bella desde que íbamos en el preescolar-agregue, mi madre soltó una disimulada risita y mi papá negó divertido con la cabeza.

-oh cariño-dijo mamá-Bella solo tiene ojos para ti…y bueno para tu hermanito-agrego sonriendo.

-Hijo-dijo mi padre-Estoy seguro que tu y bella terminaran casados y dándome nietos-

-No-dijo tony-Bella me dijo que me va a esperar-agrego mirándome molesto-Ella es mia-grito ocasionando que mis padres rieran muy alto.

-Mugroso enano-le sisee-Tienes suerte de ser mi hermanito-

-Edward-dijo mamá riendo todavía-Tu hermano es un niño y bella le quiere mucho cariño eso es todo-

-Mañana Jacob nos llevara a recoger dulces-canturreo tony mirándome-Porque Edward, no quiere-me acuso señalándome con su dedo índice.-Pero Jacob nos llevara-

-Olvídalo enano-gruñí dándome la vuelta, subí las escaleras pero antes entrar en mi habitación todavía podía oír la atronadora risa de mis padres.

**31 DE OCTUBRE "HALLOWEEN".**

-Estúpido león enfermo y masoquista-murmure mirándome en el espejo. Me veía completamente ridículo, sería el hazme reír de todo el instituto. Emmett se burlaría de esto hasta el día de mi muerte.

Después de mucho meditar y sopesar mis opciones, además claro de las más de seis llamadas al teléfono de bella y no obtener respuesta, decidí ponerme el estúpido disfraz. En verdad no el disfraz no era tan feo como pensé que sería…_era mucho peor_, consistía en una botarga que en realidad parecía un mameluco* todo de color amarillo muy parecido a la piel de león, se cerra por la parte de enfrente y picaba como nada. La cabeza del dichoso león venia por separado, tenía una ridícula melena larga y rojiza, y lo peor de todo es que se podía ver mi rostro completamente al cual le tenía que colocar unos estúpidos bigotes de bisutería que traían como complemento. Me coloque el traje y me observe en el espejo.

-Hagámoslo-musite después de todo ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- _muy malo…susurro mi conciencia-en verdad, muy, muy malo…_

-Todo sea por bella-murmure una vez antes de ponerme los estúpidos bigotes y bajar las escaleras.

-_oh…claro Jacob-el nombre del perro ese abandono los labios de mi hermosa novia-No te preocupes, descuida, gracias de todo modos-la escuche susurrar-Si Jacob, no hay problema, nos vemos en el instituto-Sobre mi cadáver. Eso tigre marca tu territorio-gruño mi conciencia._

-Isabella- gruñí justo en el momento en que la vi cerrar su celular, llevaba un vestido de globo hasta las rodillas color blanco y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color, en la cabeza llevaba una peineta con unas ridículas y a la vez tiernas orejas de oveja. Empuje la parte de mis pensamientos que creí que se veía demasiado sexy para su propio bien en ese trajecito y me concentre en lucir molesto.

-¿Con quién hablabas?—musite y puse mis manos en jarras, ella sonrió y se acerco lentamente a mí para depositar un beso en mi nariz.

-Eres el cachorrito más lindo que he visto en mi vida-musito y me sonroje como una nenita, debía verme de lo más gracioso enfundado en este traje de león tratando de lucir furioso, eso me restaba algo de credibilidad.-

-No cambies el tema-gruñi-¿Con quién hablabas?-pregunte recorriéndola con la mirada disimuladamente.

-Con Jacob-musito mirándome sonriente-Llamo para disculpase por no poder venir a recoger dulces con nosotros, le salió un imprevisto-murmuro-Te ves lindo-agrego moviéndose como una niña pequeña que quiere jugar.-Muchas gracias por hacer esto-

-Menos mal que el perro ese no vendrá-ella rodo los ojos.

-No sé porque te cae tan mal-musito en respuesta.

-hump-me queje-El maldito quiere contigo y todavía preguntas ¿por qué?-

-Ya sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti-argumento –bueno y en este preciso momento luces de lo más hermoso en ese traje de león-

-Tu luces hermosa-murmure

-Gracias-musito y cuando estaba por besarla, el tontín de mi hermano hizo su aparición vestido de…Un momento. ¿Estaba vestido de vampiro? ¿No se supone que se vestiría de león?

-Rrrrr-murmuro Anthony enseñando sus blanquecinos colmillos falsos y bella le sonrió para luego tomarle una foto con su celular.-soy un vampiro-gruño

-Tu-dije señalándolo-¿Dónde está tu disfraz?-pregunte molesto

-Anthony decidió disfrazarse de vampiro-susurro mi novia mientras Anthony se escondía detrás de sus piernas.-Fue de último minuto-

-¿Qué el que?-grite jalando los pelos de la melena roja de mi traje-Me vestí a si por ti-gruñí a mi hermanito y ella me miro tratando de lucir apenada.

-Como dije-murmuro ella-Fue de último minuto -sonrió- Además luces increíble y no sabes cuánto aprecio que hayas hecho esto por nosotros-murmuro.

-¿Podemos ir por los dulces?-agrego el pequeño diablillo mirándonos con ojos de cachorrito. Debía separarlo de Alice…ella era una muy mala influencia.

.

.

.

-¿Dulce o truco?-murmure en casa de la señora Clare. Bella se dedicaba a tomarnos fotos mientras yo acompañaba a Anthony a pedir los dulces.

-¿No estás un poco grande cariño para disfrazarte y pedir dulces?-me pregunto la anciana Clare y le sonreí.-

-Solo deme los dulces-gruñí y ella después de echar unos cuantos en el saco de Anthony nos cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Vieja amargada-musite rascándome un brazo por el picor que me daba la tela. Mire a bella caminar con tony agarrado de su mano hasta la casa que estaba al final de la calle. ¡Oh no!- aun no, es demasiado pronto para empezar con el martirio.

-oh no-dije-Bella aquí no por favor-suplique

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto ella soltando la mano de tony. El jalo mi cola de león mientras estaba de espaldas para llevarme hacia la casa.

-Es casa de emmett-gruñi

-Ya lo sé-dijo ella-Todos los años los chicos le dan dulces a Anthony-

-Pero…-musite y ella se acerco a mí, se paró de puntillas y me dio un beso antes de susurrar cerca de mi oído.

-Hoy no traigo bragas y si te portas bien…quizás puedas tener tu Happy Halloween, ratoncito- Debía admitir que esa confesión había despertado mi lado salvaje.

-Bien-musite tratando de no imaginarla sin ropa- Vamos Anthony-le tendí mi mano para que la tomara y él me llevo corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Hola pequeñín-musito emmett en cuanto abrió la puerta, primero miro a Anthony pero cuando me vio a mi estallo en carcajadas. -¿En serio?-pregunto doblándose de la risa-Jaja ¿De verdad Edward?-

-Oh cállate emm-sisee

-Tu hermano vestido de un fiero vampiro y tu-sus risas continuaron mientras me señalaba-Tu vestido de tierno gatito-

-Soy un león-gruñí-el rey de la selva-murmure antes de que un flash me cegara-Ten un poco de respeto-agregue y el solo reía tecleando algo en su celular.

-No puedo esperar a que los chicos vean esto-musito limpiándose una lagrima de tanta risa.

-Maldición-gruñí-solo dame los condenados dulces-

-Primero es ¿Dulce o truco?-gruño Anthony-Hazlo bien o le digo a bella.

-Eso Tony-murmuro emmett -Enséñale a este gatito quien manda-

-Deja que le cuente a bella que te burlaste de mi-musite-Esto lo hice por ella-

-Oh tranquilo leoncito-murmuro riéndose-Ya se que todo lo haces por amor-agrego batiendo sus pestañas como una colegiala

-Idiota-agregue después de que le diera los dulces a tony.

-Te veo en el instituto gatito-grito y cerré los ojos mientras las personas que pasaban en la acera de giraban a verme, un par de chicas de secundaria rieron como tontas al pasar junto a mi.

-El próximo año tony pedirá sus dulces solo-le dije a bella en cuanto llegue al auto.

-El próximo año-musito ella rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos-Estaremos en la universidad-agrego mordiendo mi labio.

-Gracias a dios por eso-musite y ella rio. El resto de la tarde fue igual, llevamos a Anthony a mas de 30 casas a pedir dulces, termine cansado, humillado y casi violado cuando un par de homosexuales me miraron mas de lo normal. Me estremezco de solo recordarlo.

-Esta es la ultima-musito bella caminando tomada de mi mano mientras Anthony caminaba un par de pasos delante de nosotros.

-Auch-me queje cuando casi caigo al querer dar otro paso, un molesto chiquillo estaba parado sobre mi cola.-Oye-musite para que se fuera, pero el solo me miro y rio.

-El leoncito se enojo-canturreo para después casar la lengua.

-Mocoso-musite

-¿No estás viejo para disfrazarte?-pregunto una niña que se encontraba a su lado.-

-Ya niños-musito bella-Dejen de molestar-

-Largo-añadí cuando el pequeño bribón dejo de pisar mi colita, la tome con mis manos y la enrede en uno de mis hombros para que ningún otro chiquillo me anduviera molestando. Era increíble.-Es Halloween y en vez de estar disfrazado como un depredador o un tío caliente, luzco como un tonto león, estúpido y masoquista- me queje y bella se acerco a darme un beso de piquito.

-Pero eres un león muy…muy sexy-musito-Solo queda esta casa y mira-dijo-ahí viene Anthony ahora solo lo llevamos con tus padres y nos vamos al instituto-

…

…

…

¿Qué?-grito mi ángel para hacerse escuchar en medio del bullicio del instituto, parecía que todo forks estaba dentro del pequeño gimnasio. Casi no se podía caminar y adonde quiera que miraras encontrabas a hombres lobo, brujas, bailarinas, vampiros (que envidia pensé), y hasta un santa. Después de pasar la vergüenza inicial de que la mayoría de chicos se riera de mi disfraz, la estamos pasando bastante bien. Un momento, ¿Un santa Clouse en Halloween?-

-¿Qué mierda?-exclame confundido -¿Qué tonto se disfrazaría de santa Clouse?-pregunte y mi respuesta llego cuando ese tonto se giro.

-Emmett-musite sin poder creerlo. Al parecer le llame telepáticamente por que el tarado comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

-hohoho-musito tocando su gran barriga postiza.

-¿En serio?-pregunte-Te atreviste a burlarte de mi disfraz y tu vienes de ¿Santa Clouse?

-Las mujeres aman a Santa-Respondió

-Te ves ridículo-le dije

-¿Te has visto en un espejo últimamente?-me pregunto

-Ya-musito bella rodeándome con sus brazos-Parecen un par de niños peleando-

-¿Dónde está Rose?-pregunte para cambiar de tema.

-Aquí-respondió alguien detrás de mi, nos giramos y vimos a rosalie hale, hermana gemela de Jasper mi mejor amigo (no como emmett que se burla de mi en cada oportunidad). Estaba enfundada en un traje de ayudante de santa que jamás en la vida dejaría que una hija mía se comprase, literalmente enseñaba todo.

-Wow-dijo bella-Estamos demasiado navideños este Halloween-agrego

-Solo falta que Alice se vista de duendecillo y estaremos completos-añadí a la conversación.

-Mejor no hables leoncito-murmuro la voz de mi prima Alice.

-¿hola duendecillo y tu disfraz?-pregunto emmett

-Cállate santa de segunda mano-murmuro ella vestida de bailarina de ballet le refuto y detrás de ella llego jasper vestido de un cowboy.

-¿En realidad están usando eso?-pregunto una voz chillona a nuestras espaldas-Digo que poco originales-agrego Lauren Mallory al lado de Tanya.

-Es verdad-apoyo su amiga-Digo una oveja, un león, un santa y una bailarina además de un vaquero. ¡Que poco originales!-

-Por lo menos nosotros si nos disfrazamos-refuto Rosalie-no que tu ya no necesitas el disfraz de puta porque ya lo eres-Lauren chillo y se giro indignada.

-Todos comenzamos a reír incluida bella que a pesar de no disfrutar de los insultos, odiaba a Lauren.

-Vamos a bailar Jazzy-musito Alice jalando a mi amigo de su camisa. El la siguió a la pista y nosotros también hicimos lo mismo.

Bella baila muy pegada a mí y después de un rato tome sus caderas entre mis manos para pegarla por completo a mi cuerpo y que supiera como lo estaba pasando.

-Edward-musito mientras me frotaba más contra ella.

-¿No crees que es hora de mi regalo?-murmure junto a su oído mientras mis manos acariciaban sus costados. Ella solo asintió incapaz de responder. La tome de la mano y la prácticamente la arrastre hasta salir del gimnasio. Corrimos hasta el viejo salón donde guardan las sillas que ya no servían, corrían varios rumores sobre este lugar, muchos y todo y cada uno de ellos apuntaba a que estaba embrujado. Y por eso era perfecto, nadie entraría aquí.

¿Por qué aquí?-murmuro bella mientras la recostaba sobre un viejo escritorio.

-¿Temes que alguien nos vea?-pregunte, ella asintió-Nadie viene aquí amor-

-Es solo que…-musito-Ya sabes lo que dicen de este lugar-sonreí de lado

-Yo te protegeré de cualquier fantasma-ella sonrió y la bese con todo lo que tenia, ella enredo sus manos en la melena de mi disfraz mientras yo subía su vestido hasta la cintura.

-Edward-susurro, baje su vestido de la parte de arriba y lo arremangue en su cintura para poder tener libre acceso a sus deliciosos pechos. Me lleve uno a la boca y agradecí que la música del gimnasio estuviera tan fuerte para que nadie pudiera oírnos.

-El…disfraz-susurro bella acariciando mis brazos que aun estaban cubiertos por el estúpido disfraz.-Quítalo-susurro. Baje por su cuerpo acariciando su vientre, y sus piernas de porcelana. Pronto llegue a su centro y…

-Oh Edward-murmuro retorciéndose debajo mío.-Si, así-murmuro casi sin poder hablar. Seguí trabajando con su dulce botón y pronto la sentí tensarse, sus músculos se contrajeron y se libero en un arrebatador orgasmo.

-Ya no aguanto-musite enderezándome y bajando el cierre del disfraz con todo y bóxer solo lo deje caer hasta mis caderas y sin quitarme la cabeza de león entre ella. -Oh amor-dije

-Así, leoncito así-grito mientras empujaba más fuerte en su interior, ancle sus piernas en mis caderas y arremetí contra ella sin descanso.

-Oh leoncito-murmuro mientras jalaba el cabello de mis disfraz los bigotes raspaban su rostro pero aun así disfrutaba de mis besos. Su diadema se cayo por algún lugar pero no le prestamos atención.

-Estoy cerca-anuncio-Solo un poco más-

-Bella, bella, bella- canturreé mientras sentía su interior contraerse entorno a mí.

-mmmm-ronroneo pasa terminar en otro descomunal orgasmo, yo la seguí minutos después derramando mi semilla en su interior, era una ventaja que ella tomara anticonceptivos.

-Oh-murmuro y le di un beso pero ella rio.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte mientras la miraba fijamente

-Tus bigotes me dan cosquilla-sonrió

-¿oh si?-pregunte para besar su cuello y ella rio más fuerte.

-Luces hermosa cuando sonríes-ella me jalo del cuello para besarme

-Tú siempre luces hermoso-me dio otro piquito-Te amo ratoncito-

-Yo también-murmure-Y es hora de irnos, no quiero ni imaginar que harán los chicos cuando se den cuenta que no estamos- era extraño pero en ese momento sentí que alguien nos observaba, pero no dije nada.

Ella rio mientras se acomodaba su vestido y yo me subía mi traje-¿Lista amor?-pregunte y ella asintió.

-Happy Halloween, ratoncito-murmuro y la jale cerca de mí para darle un beso. La tome de la mano y regresamos con los chicos para seguir disfrutando de nuestro halloween.

**POV…**

_-Sentí que nos observaban- lo escuche murmurar tomado de la mano de su novia mientras ella reí tontamente pegándose a él._

-Debiste dejar que los mordiera-gruñí cruzándome de brazos. Kristen me miro y sonrió

-Rob-susurro-¿Ya no recuerdas como éramos hace un par de años?- fruncí el ceño.-Además-agrego-Son adorables no me perdonaría el dejar que los mordieras-

-Pero tengo sed-me queje

-Recuerdo claramente que dijiste que alguien vendría aquí a media noche-musito ella muy sonriente caminando hacia la obscuridad, le sonreí de medio lado mientras me giraba hacia la puerta.

-¿Robert?-pregunto alguien abriéndola-Soy Lauren-agrego y escuche la musical risa de mi novia.

-Happy halloween-musite antes de que cerrar la puerta…

* * *

><p><strong>mameluco*: son los trajes para bebes creo que en algunos países de Latinoamérica les llaman enteritos. <strong>

**JAJA BUENO NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR…SALVO FELIZ HALLOWEEN.**

**O COMO DICEN EN MI PAIS FELIZ DIA DE TODOS LOS SANTOS. Deseo que SE LA PASEN SUPER BIEN Y QUE SE DIVIERTAN MUCHO.**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME REGALEN UN REVIEW O UN VOTO JAJA.**

**BESOS **

**LIZZY90**


	2. HAPPY HALLOWEEN

**HOLA LINDAS Y LINDOS SIENTO DECEPCIONARLO JEJE PERO NO! NO ES OTRO CAP.**

**ESTA NOTITA ES PARA AVISARLES QUE YA COMENZARON LAS VOTACIONES PARA EL HAPPY HALLOWEEN CONTEST. SI ALGUNA DE LAS QUE LEYO LA HISTORIA CREE QUE MERECE UN VOTITO LAS INVITO A PASARSE Y DEJARLO. HAY MUCHAS HISTORIAS MUY BUENAS Y QUE DE VDD LO MERECEN.**

**AQUI LES DEJO LA DIRECCION: **

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 / Happy_Halloween_Contest**

**GRACIAS A LAS QUE LEEN Y COMENTAN Y A LAS QUE SOLO LEEN TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR PASARSE Y LES REITERO (JOJO) QUE SI ALGUNA GUSTO DE LA HISTORIA ME REGALE UN VOTITO EN EL CONTEST BESOS**

**LIZZY90**

**AMOR Y PAZ**


End file.
